Sixty Minutes
by ThetaGraphics
Summary: AU - The Titans, a group of thieves, attempt to rob the Wilson Casino in sixty minutes... Slight traces of BBRae, RobStar, and CyJinx. Oneshot


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...If I did, I would have more than a penny to my name... :(

**Sixty Minutes**

The plan was put into action that night.

"Alright people. Remember that we only have sixty minutes to pull this off." Richard Grayson reminded his team through the comm. network. "Ready… GO!"

_T-plus 0 minutes…_

Richard watched the hijacked feeds intently as he watched Kori Anders, a beautiful redheaded woman in a red gown and toting a black bag, walk through the Wilson Casino. _T-plus five seconds… ten seconds…_ The woman disappeared into the ladies room for a minute before remerging discreetly sans the bag.

_T-plus one minute…_

Kori approached a guard and turned on her feminine charms at full power. Richard gave a sympathetic wince at the guard who almost immediately became entranced with her. He had been on the receiving end of those wiles plenty of times before. Kori's hands danced flirtatiously on the man's chest, before her left hand subtly dropped down toward his sternum, then abdomen, past the guard's slightly pudgy stomach to his belt. Her hand hovered there for a second while its sister continued its distracting dance on the man's chest, before reaching around and deftly plucking the guard's access card out of his pocket.

_T-plus two minutes…_

After the card had been safely slipped into her small jeweled purse, Kori pulled away flirtatiously, keeping the man's hopeful gaze on her face until, to the guard's disappointment, she disappeared around the slot machines. Once out of sight of the guard, her delicate hand raised up to her ear, pressing down on the small hearing aid-like device in her aural canal.

"_Phase One is complete. I have the card of access._" Kori's accented voice whispered through Richard's own ear bud.

"You don't have to touch the comm. unit, Kor." Richard replied. "Looks kinda suspicious on the monitors." He could see Kori stiffen slightly before her arm came back down casually as if she had just been rubbing at her ear.

"_Apologies Richard._" Came the whispered reply.

"No problem. Now play the slot machine you're standing next to a couple times before returning to 'base'." Giving no sign of acknowledgement aside from dropping a quarter into the machine, Kori pulled on the lever and watched the symbols spin with half interest. After the rollers came to a stop, landing on different numbers, she inserted another quarter, while casting a furtive glance down the line in the direction of the guards. There weren't any angry guards coming for her, so the card must not have been missed yet.

"Oh!" The sound of tinkling coins startled her out of her reverie as she looked back at her machine. Three sevens were perfectly aligned in its small window as a torrent of quarters fell out. As Kori's small brows rose in surprise, Richard's furrowed in concern. This wasn't in the plan. She was supposed to slip out quietly. Unfortunately, to leave the quarters would just look strange and would undoubtedly attract even more attention.

"Dump the quarters into your purse and get out of there!" Richard hissed into the communicator. Tapping into her naturally bubbly personality, Kori excitedly scooped the pile of metal into her glittery purse and left the station as casually as she could.

"Who knew we would be stealing some of the money legally?" Victor Stone, their tech genius, chuckled from his vantage point before the monitors beside Richard. The mastermind allowed himself a smirk at that little bit of irony. However, if everything went to plan, their haul would make the unexpected 'donation' infinitesimal in comparison.

_T-plus seven minutes…_

Kori Anders passed by a homeless man on the steps of the casino and subtly dropped the access card into the man's tattered collection hat. Gar Logan gave the beautiful woman a jaunty wave as she disappeared around the corner. Packing up, Gar took the card out of his hat and walked around the opposite corner.

"_Phase Two, begin."_ Gar whispered into his ear bud before he reemerged from the corner, his homeless rags replaced with a crisp guard uniform, complete with a fake ID. "_Ice Queen is late._"

"_I am not!_" A woman's voice hissed irritably over the comm. Sure enough, a pale woman with black hair, wearing a silky black dress came around the same corner Kori had gone. She was pulling a large metal suitcase. Raven Roth gave the 'guard' a glare as he noticeably appreciated the change from her usual attire.

"Wow Rae, you look—" He began before she raised a hand, her black painted nails glinting with sharpness.

"Not another word." She grated out with a glare. After Gar had appropriately shut up, she turned toward the casino.

"Jeez… Can't even take a compliment…" Gar grumbled as he grabbed the large rolling suitcase and followed her in. "Sorry…" He muttered as the suitcase hit the numerous steps.

_T-plus twelve minutes…_

"How goes the mission?" Kori asked as she entered the control room, walking up to Richard and the monitors.

"Going good so far." Richard muttered in reply as he intently watched Raven and Gar make their way through the casino.

_T-plus thirteen minutes…_

"What do you mean you can't!?" Raven's irritated voice cut through the casino.

"I told you, I don't think I can access the vault…" Gar countered just as loudly. "I'm kind of new here."

"Insufferable fool… Let me talk to your supervisor!" She proclaimed pompously.

"Is there a problem, young lady?" A smooth cultured voice suddenly spoke up from behind her. Raven turned to find Slade Wilson, the owner of the casino himself, staring back at her with his left eye. His scarred right eye was covered with an eye patch. Despite the pirate-like accessory, the old man was immaculately dressed, his grey-white hair combed smoothly back. While his face held a kindly smile, his single grey eye stared back at her icily. This man was clearly dangerous. Raven managed to keep from swallowing nervously under the eye's cold gaze and leveled a glare of her own back.

"I insist on having my valuables stored in the vault!" A silver eyebrow rose slightly at the bold request.

"I can assure you miss… that the purser is perfectly capable of looking after your valuables." Raven shook her head impatiently.

"This case contains several rare artifacts and highly sensitive documents." The pale woman continued insistently. "I will only be satisfied with the maximum security you can offer, and that is your vault. I am willing to compensate you for the use."

"Oh?" Wilson's brow rose further. "And how much of a compensation are you offering?"

"Ten thousand dollars." Came the quick reply. Wilson pursed his lips in thought. Ten thousand dollars was practically pocket change for him, and Raven could tell from his expression that he wasn't about to accept the offer. "But I could easily bump that to twenty."

"Hmm…" Wilson mused, his eye watching her expressions like a hawk. "I suppose an arrangement could be made." He turned towards Gar and frowned. "I don't recall seeing you before." The blonde 'guard' gave a nervous grin, snapping into a salute.

"Jeremiah Lowman, sir." He lied. "They hired me yesterday."

"Really?" Came the dry reply. "I don't recall seeing your application."

"Er…" Gar wracked his brain for an adequate reply. "I don't know about that. Maybe they forgot to show it to you?" '_Stupid, stupid!'_ He thought to himself mournfully. Fortunately, Wilson pulled out a PDA and quickly checked the casino's employment roster for himself. Sure enough, '_Lowman, Jeremiah_' appeared in the list, right where Victor had planted it in the database.

"Hmm…" Slade mused to himself as he looked at the device with a skeptical brow. "Very well then, Mr. Lowman. Miss… I'm sorry, what was your name again?" He inquired of Raven.

"Ross." The woman replied with an air of pride. "Arella Ross."

"I see, Miss Ross… This way please." He led them to an elevator toward the back of the ornate room. "Mr. Lowman, if you please?" Wilson gestured at the reader. Gar nodded, pulling out the access card Kori had stolen from the other guard. He swiped the card and was horrified when a picture of the proper card owner appeared on the approval screen. Fortunately, Raven distracted the casino owner from noticing the discrepancy with some more questions about the security of the vault. By the time Wilson had turned back, the screen had cleared and the elevator doors opened, revealing a mirror-finished interior. On the way down, Gar and Raven struggled to keep their faces perfectly neutral, knowing Slade was watching the two of them carefully in the mirrors.

"So, Miss Ross… What is it that you do?" The owner suddenly asked, catching Raven slightly off guard.

"I am a Vice President of Wayne Enterprises." She replied indifferently. Both of Wilson's brows rose at this. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty-five, and she was a high standing officer of a big-time research company?

"That's quite an accomplishment, considering your age." He coolly replied, his aged features assuming skepticism once again.

"Well, if you know the right people…" She replied with an evil smirk.

_T-plus twenty-one minutes…_

"Alright, they're heading down the elevator." Victor announced as he watched the cams. "Switching to 'Rae-View'" The monitor flickered as it switched to the point of view of a small camera embedded in the pale woman's necklace. For a second they were disoriented by the fact that they could see Raven in the picture before they realized the camera was pointed at a mirror.

"_Well, if you know the right people._" Raven's voice filtered through the audio. Slade Wilson smirked at her answer, understanding the implication perfectly.

"_But of course_."

"Greasy bastard…" Victor muttered as he heard Slade's voice. Richard could only agree. Two minutes later, the lift finally reached its floor.

_T-plus twenty-three minutes…_

"And here we are." Wilson announced as the elevator doors opened, revealing a small room with a couple of guards before what was clearly the vault door. "You understand that your case will have to be searched?" Raven gritted her teeth; she had hoped it wouldn't come to this, though it did make sense.

"What?" She cried indignantly anyway. "But these are sensitive documents! Information can be stolen simply by looking at them!"

"And for all I know, you could be toting a bomb in that thing." Wilson countered as he came to a stop to face her. "This is my vault, and nothing is going in without my direct approval." He raised his brow again. "If you don't like my policy, I can easily live without your twenty grand." Raven's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Fine, I'll accept the search. But…" She interjected as Slade began signaling the guards. "I would prefer that you do the search yourself." Raven continued, hoping the rich man would be too lazy to make a completely thorough search. The old man sighed in annoyance but agreed. Opening the top of the case, he found it was indeed crammed full with documents and folders that screamed classified in big red letters. Raven and Gar held their breath, hoping he wouldn't dig down _too_ far. Fortunately, he only dug down through about five layers of folders before closing the case back up, satisfied. Wilson walked over to a hand scanner and pressed his palm against it. With a low rumble, the massive door unlocked and swung slowly outward.

"Welcome to the vault." Wilson said with a flourish of his arm. Gar could barely keep his eyeballs from popping out. _He had never seen so many Franklins…_ Recomposing himself, Gar wheeled Raven's case into the vault before reemerging, 'dusting' his hands.

"She's secure boss!" Gar grinned at Wilson as the door closed behind him, locking with a powerful clank. Raven subtly rolled her eyes at his double-edged statement. Slade merely raised his brow at the new guard once more before leading the way out.

_T-plus thirty-two minutes…_

"_She's secure boss!_" Gar Logan's voice spoke through the comm. Richard nodded in approval before he looked to Victor. The tech man waited until the door was completely closed before recording the vault cam feed for about ten seconds. Less than thirty seconds later, he had hacked into the casino's camera network, overriding the vault camera with the looping recording of the vault, masking everything that was truly happening inside.

"Okay, Jinxy baby." Victor grinned into his mic. "Showtime."

"_It's about damn time!!_" A female voice screeched through the comm. network, making everyone flinch simultaneously. Fortunately for Raven and Gar, Wilson didn't notice.

_T-plus thirty-four minutes…_

In the dim vault, Raven's large case shook slightly as the loud slamming sound of kicking echoed about the small room. A couple more kicks later, the top flew open, scattering papers everywhere. There was slight shuffling movement before a hand emerged; clawing at the air like it was digging out of a grave. The hand finally grasped the edge of the suitcase and the head and upper torso of a petite woman emerged, gasping for air.

"That… is the last time… I'm doing that…" Jenny 'Jinx' Hexman panted to herself as she pulled herself completely out of the container. She blew a strand of sweat-plastered hair out of her face. "I may be flexible, but being bent in half for nearly an _hour_, in a stuffy _suitcase_, is _not_ fun…"

"_Don't worry baby._" Vic's voice consoled her ear. "_When we're done tonight, we're set for good!_"

"We better be…" She grumbled as she stretched her cramped limbs. Reaching back into the suitcase, she retrieved a pair of explosive charges. She grinned maliciously. "Time to make some noise!"

_T-plus thirty-five minutes…_

"I assure you, your documents will be very safe in the vault." Wilson reassured Raven as the elevator doors opened, revealing the main level of the casino once again. "When will you be leaving?

"Excuse me sir." Gar politely said as he exited the lift to supposedly resume his duties. The multi-millionaire paid him no further heed.

"I shall be checking out tomorrow. My plane leaves in the morning." Raven replied smoothly.

"Excellent. We shall retrieve your case tomorrow morning then… Now I have other things to attend to, so please, enjoy the casino Miss Ross."

"I shall, thank you." She replied politely as he left. After he was safely out of sight, she headed for the women's bathroom for the next stage of the plan.

_T-plus thirty-seven minutes…_

'_Five, four, three, two, one…' _Gar counted down mentally before doing a quick check for anybody looking in his direction. Fortunately for him, everyone else was too engrossed in their gambling. With a quick swing, he smashed the glass casing around the fire alarm, pulling the lever with his other hand in one fluid movement.

BRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Gamblers and dealers alike looked up and around in alarm as the ear-piercing whistle rang through the air. Following policy, employees began dutifully escorting the customers and patrons out of the building.

_T-plus thirty-eight minutes…_

Victor Stone jammed the building's automatic 9-1-1 call, blocking the signal from reaching the city's fire and police stations.

"An emergency vehicle is being deployed to your location." The tech genius mocked before giving a thumbs up out the window. Richard and Kori were seated in a refurbished fire truck that had been painted to match the city's, already decked out in fireman's gear.

"Ready?" Richard asked Kori as he put the truck in gear.

"Ready!" She replied with an ecstatic grin from behind her helmet's faceplate. Richard hit the siren and lights as the truck hit the road.

_T-plus thirty-nine minutes…_

"Anybody in here? No? Okay…" A voice called into the ladies room before leaving to check the other utilities for any stragglers to clear out. After several more seconds, Raven Roth, who had been standing on the porcelain to keep her feet from showing, lowered herself back to the ground. In her hands was the black bag that Kori had stashed in the ceiling tiles over the third stall. Opening the satchel, she pulled out a black leotard and began to change out of her dress.

_T-plus forty-one minutes…_

The fire truck came wailing up the street, pulling up to the casino's rather neglected fire lane. Richard was sure to park directly between the building and the shivering patrons, hiding the fact that there were only two 'firemen' on the truck. Jumping out of the cab, Richard ran around to the casino-side of the truck and opened a compartment, revealing several empty bags as well as one already containing three fireman's jackets and helmets, as well as several tools. Meanwhile, Kori ran around to go placate the patrons and employees, holding them at bay as the others carried out their work.

_T-plus forty-two minutes…_

Gar met Raven at the door of the ladies room where she emerged, wearing a black leotard, rather than the hindering dress she wore before. Gar gave an appreciative growl to which she promptly swiped at his face with her sharp nails. Fortunately for the pseudo-guard, he knew when to duck.

"Quit playin' around guys." Came the authoritative bark of the plan mastermind as he walked up, carrying several leather bags. "Let's open 'er up." He unzipped the full bag and pulled out three carjack-like devices. Giving one to each of his accomplices, Richard wedged his own between the elevator doors, using the built-in lever to pry them apart. Raven and Gar wedged their own devices in at lower and higher points on the door, assisting their leader in getting past the barrier.

_T-plus forty-three minutes…_

"Please stay calm." Kori Anders called to the patrons who seemed to be getting more unruly by the moment. Indeed, the weather was not the best, the temperature hovering around freezing. "I am afraid you cannot go inside yet."

"Hey…" A voice drawled to her right. "You look sort of familiar…" Kori spared a glance toward the speaker and to her horror, recognized the guard she had seduced for the card. He moved even closer. "Yeah! You're that—" She quickly turned left, the oxygen tank on her back colliding with the witness's head. The man collapsed to the sidewalk, out cold. The surrounding patrons stared at her in shock.

"He tried to go in." She explained with a shrug.

The crowd was much more manageable after that…

_T-plus forty-four minutes…_

Richard, Raven, and Gar had managed to jack the door open enough to begin rappelling down the shaft. They fell for about five hundred feet before they finally reached the top of the elevator car. Richard got down on all fours, inspecting the roof of the car before nodding in satisfaction.

"Gar, get that end." The two men pulled the emergency hatch open and Raven dropped inside. She hit the vault floor button, causing the doors to open. Somersaulting out, she caught the vault guards by surprise as she tossed a pair of gas grenades at their feet before back flipping back into the elevator. The two men had climbed down through the hatch and Richard pulled the two of the fireman's helmets out, handing one to each of his accomplices. Securing the built in gasmasks, the three stepped out into the fume-filled room, stepping past the guards now dozing at their feet. They stood before the vault door, which had been completely locked down by the fire alarm.

"Okay Jinx, we're here." Richard called through the comm.

"_Stand back._" Came the girl's mischievous voice.

BOOOOM!! BOOOOM!!

The entire place seemed to shudder slightly as two carefully placed charges detonated against the door's vulnerable interior workings. With a long creak, the heavy door swung outward, revealing a soot-covered Jenny Hexman. She was wearing a slightly crazed expression on her face, one that she only wore after blowing something up.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed with a slight cackle, her bubblegum-pink hair in disarray.

"C'mon. Let's get the money loaded up." Richard ordered, handing out empty bags.

"Ooh… I might have fried a couple grand…" Jenny mused, looking back into the smoky vault. Richard gave her a small glare.

"As long as the total is still over a hundred twenty mil, I'll forgive you… Move it people!" The four thieves immediately got to work, dumping all the Franklins into the bags.

_T-plus fifty-two minutes…_

"Go, go, go!!" Richard barked after all the salvageable money had been collected. When they reached the elevator, Richard handed them all fireman's jackets, as well as giving Jenny her helmet. Gar scaled up the shaft, and waited at the main floor. Buckling the bulging equipment bags to the rappel lines, they sent the bags up to Gar, who unbuckled them from the lines. Once the last bag went up, Richard, Raven, and Jenny climbed up.

"I'm surprised you didn't run off with the money." Raven dryly remarked to Gar after they were all safely up.

"And leave Jenny and Richard down there? Vic and Kori would kill me." He replied, earning a glare from the pale woman. "Oh Rae, what's the point of having twenty million if I couldn't spend it on you?" He finished, flashing a grin at her. She smirked.

_T-plus fifty-nine minutes…_

"I have just received word that it is now safe to go inside." Kori announced to the unsettled crowd as she began to back away toward the truck. "I thank you for your cooperation." She walked back around the vehicle where she found her friends closing the last of the hatches on the truck, the money safely hidden inside. Within twenty seconds, all five of them were aboard the emergency vehicle.

"Good work guys." Richard Grayson grinned as he drove them all home.

_T-plus sixty minutes… Mission Complete._

* * *

Slade Wilson glared at the remains of his vault, his hands clenched in anger. 'Classified' papers were scattered about, forgotten and ignored by the thieves that had dared to rob him. He picked one up, scanning it with his single eye, before he gave a scoff and tossed it away. _A damned cookie recipe!_ Wilson knew he had just been duped big time. He had called the fire department, demanding them to detain the team they had sent, only to find that they never even sent anyone! With a growl, he angrily kicked at some of the scattered papers, sending them flying into the air. He stared at his hands as he unfurled them, imagining them around the neck of that arrogant girl… Oh, that Ross woman would pay! And that guard…he was certain that damned guard had been in on it too… Gritting his teeth, the old man turned and strode angrily away from the useless vault.

'_Oh yes… They will all pay…'_

* * *

A/N: I am well aware of the ending's similarity to Ocean's 11... Other than that little fact, review and tell me what you think of the story! ;-)


End file.
